Grand Nep Pudding V
by AvEcErDaNcEr
Summary: When a young CPU Candidate, a retired carefree bank robber and a terrifying tsundere find themselves entangled with some of the most frightening and deranged elements of the criminal underworld, the Gamindustri government and the entertainment industry, they must pull off a series of dangerous heists to survive Rated M for you know, it's GTA come on
1. Disclaimer

_The following fanfiction is based on the Hyperdimension Neptunia character skin mod for Grand Theft Auto V by CNLoyalist. I do not own both of the game series. Grand Theft Auto V is owned by Rockstar Games and Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory/Compile Heart._

_DISCLAIMER:  
The whole story is based on the story of Grand Theft Auto V, with the difference being character replacement, this fanfiction is not and will not changing the story of Grand Theft Auto V._

**Characters (For those who don't know Hyperdimension Neptunia series)**

Neptune as Michael De Santa

Noire as Trevor Philips

Blanc as Solomon Richards

Vert as Dave Norton

Plutia as Steve Haines

Uzume Tennobushi as Amanda De Santa

Nepgear as Lester Crest

Uni as Nervous Ron

Rom as Franklin Clinton

Ram as Lamar Davis

IF as James "Jimmy" De Santa

Compa as Tracey De Santa

Kurome Ankobuboshi as Devin Weston

Adult Neptune as Bradley "Brad" Snider

K-Sha as Chef


	2. Prologue

_It happens a long time ago, in somewhere far away  
_"Urgh", the hostage fell, after being pushed to the ground with a mysterious girl pointing a gun towards her and yelling "Get down there". Whereas another short looking girl pointing the rifle at the counter saying "Alright everybody pays attention, no one get hurt." There is also another girl pointing towards the door, screaming towards the security guard. "Hey, open the door! Else they will get worse than hurt". The security guard planned to refuse in the first place, but considering that the robbers have hostage and they are full of intention to kill if someone disobey the orders, he have no choice but to have the door open and let them enter. The moment he does so, the one who is at the door the whole time attack him immediately. Then in the instance, the other two robbers guiding the hostage they been held into the counter. Bank workers feel scare and yell, but getting yelled coldly by the psychotic, twin-tailed robber. "Hey shut up! I said Shut the fuck up." She yelled. Then the short looking robber comes and tie the security guard up. "Hands behind your back." Feeling helpless, he then replies "Come on Miss, we're giving everything you want." One of the bank workers see the gap of she tiding the hands of the guard, then trying to approach to press the switch which connect directly to a Police Station, but then the robber is faster and immediately pointing the gun towards them and said "don't even think about it." Then kick the guards to show their seriousness, then the tallest bank robber dash towards the bank's emergency exit door, which located at the rightmost of the bank, and yell at the hostages "Get in here." The previously threatened hostage feels scare and immediately said "I'll do it, Oh My God." Then tell the short bank robber "P, get these assholes into the emergency exit". The short robber follows suit then pointing the gun towards them, "asking" for their cooperation. "Hurry", "In there now!" yelling being heard as the hostages have no choice but to follow suit. In the meantime, the twin-tailed robber tells the other two robber "sit tight. I'll handle the plastic." Which later the short robber replied teasingly "don't blow yourself up." Once she completes her task, she then tells the team "All set. Phone it in" then the short one picks up her phone, and call to trigger the explosives. Once the explosion happens, the team then immediately walking towards the vault with the tallest among them asking "Alright, we doing this lady?" which then the twin-tailed replies in laugh "Hahaha, show me the money", then the shortest of them all telling the twin-tailed "Slow and steady, B, slow and steady". Then the two of them going inside and grab all the money.

"Oh, there's enough for us all to enjoy", "depends on how you look at it". The two who taking charge of money grabbing said so as they carrying everything they can. Then they inform the other robber who is standing at the outside of the vault "Coming out, AN". Just then when the short one walks out of the vault, the other bank guard who was hiding the whole time strangled her and said "Give it up, I got you." Which caught the attention of the twin-tailed robber. The guard then taking the mask of the short robber, revealing her purple hair with two white D-Pad as her hair accessories and said while having his gun pointing towards her head "I saw your face, I'll remember you!". She then replied calmly "You forget a thousand things every day, how about you make sure this is one of them?" The moment she said this, her partner then shoots the guard in his head, which of course being unamused by the one who have her mask off. "Fuck, you didn't have to do that." "Let's get going, there will be time for grieving later." Then the purple haired girl went around and pick up her rifle, says "Yeah, you got that right." The team then rush towards the back door of the bank, but then realize that the door is locked, then the tall robber asks her teammates to find a cover so that she can plant the remaining explosives. "I'm setting the charges. They're on a timer, so brace yourselves!" she said before the explosives went off. The moment the door being blasted, police sirens being heard by the team. "Oh fuck. Y'all hear that? Sirens." "Fuck the cops. B, hit the shutter switch". Twin-tailed robber then open the shutter and ask "What's this? Local resistance?" Purple haired girl replies "It ain't supposed to go down like this." Feeling uneasy, she then replies back with a shrug "It never is, come on, Go." The team then shooting down the cops who is waiting them. "Get down" "They answered the wrong call" "You want to look at the face of death? Be my guest." The three says as they shooting their way out of the area, where a pickup car awaits them.

Once the team reached the gateway car, they then take the mask off. The driver, obviously bored for waiting them, asking the team "What took y'all so long?" "Shut the fuck up and drive". Then the three conversate in the car during their attempt to escape. "Did you see that shit? I fucking put that bitch's face against the glass. You see that Smaller me?" "Yeah, you're a real stallion." "Blablablablabla". Then few moments later, the cops were able to catch up to them "Fuck, how did that happen?" the driver ask then Adult Neptune tells the driver "Just go". Noire, who is activated her usual psycho mode, return fire by smashing the glass of the passenger seat then pointing her rifle towards the cops. "Jesus, I think they gonna…" the driver then got shot to death before he is able to finish his sentence. "Fuck, local yokel's brought it." "He's a dick anyway." Adult Neptune's worry then later being denied by Neptune, who toss the driver's body off from the driver's seat as she takes control of the car and crash the cop car, which later forcing the latter crashing against a tree. She yelled "fuck you cops" as she saw the cops crashed against a tree, which the other two follow suit with they cheering "Fuck you, whoo!" They then continue their journey to reach for the helicopter. "Come on, let's get to the chopper."

"We can beat the train if we move quick." "I'll believe in this bird when I get my eyes on it." The team's worries then later being calmed by Neptune's "We're getting there." Then they passed a cop car who is en route to the crime scene. "Shit, cops" Adult Neptune says then only replied by Noire's "relax girl, they didn't make this car yet." The moment Noire says that, the team have themselves encountering the roadblock. "Shit, roadblock!" "Go right! beat the train". With the train is approaching close, Neptune then increase the throttle, buying on the window that they can pass the train, however, it backfires them. The train hit the back of their vehicle and have then losing control of the car which they then crash towards a tree. Luckily, the car isn't having the front crashing with the tree so the three survives. Adult Neptune then asks "You guys alright?", without answering her, Noire then walks out of the car then suggests "Ditch the car alright, we can go this way to the chopper." Neptune replies with a no and asking them to stick with the original plan. Imagining she was wrongly heard to get the confirmation, Noire then says "what" which later Neptune replies "Stick to the fucking plan!". The two then decided listen to Neptune as they walk to the chopper. Little did they know that one particular girl already waiting for their arrival.

The blonde girl with an elegant dress waiting at a corner, with a Sniper Rifle in her hand, waiting the perfect moment to fires her shot. Meanwhile at the robbers, they are still en route to the promised helicopter pick-up point, with Adult Neptune asks "Where the fuck's the chopper?" Vert then loaded her sniper and aim towards Adult Neptune. "Bang". A shot has been fired and it hits Adult Neptune. "Imma check around back…argh!" The moment she got shot, Noire instantly run and hide at a side for cover "Run, it's the fucking feds, someone must have fucking talked" as she suspecting that someone in them snitching their job detail to the police. Neptune then check on Adult Neptune and says to Noire "Bigger me is gonna be fine, but we have to get the fuck out of here" the moment she finishes her sentence, she got shot by Vert. "Fuck! I'm hit! Noire you gotta get out of here." Noire refuses and said "I ain't gonna leave you Neptune.", which Neptune tell Noire once again "Go, I'm not gonna make it. Fucking gonna bleed out." Which later forcing Noire escape alone. During her escape, she found a civilian and asking her about the location of the helicopter with a gun, which the civilian reply "I don't know what you're talking about." The cops who is pursuing Noire is inch closer to her direction, in order to buy some distance, she then threatens the cops "Fucking stay back! You come near me she's fucking dead!" She then tosses the civilian a side, letting the civilian free. Despite the cops eventually manage to shorten the distance, they didn't manage to arrest Noire.

A few days has passed since the failed robbery, during a funeral for Neptune, who is shot to death by Vert. Her BFF, Uzume stand alone and cries miserably. With the father says "Neptune, was not always a good friend, not always a good citizen. She did not die a hero's death, but she was a woman. Our Lord was crucified with two thieves, so perhaps we should not judge. Neptune, we are born of sin, and we die in sin. And in this, Neptune was like anybody else. Mother, we do not know your infinite mysteries, but we know that you will show mercy to our friend." Whereas at the far corner of Neptune's funeral, Vert was observing the funeral. Neptune, who is supposed should be dead, is also observing her own "funeral" at a far side.

**Damn I've finally done it! Never thought that I will start to creating a fanfiction based on a mod for a game! Thank you CNLoyalist for making this mod which of course, drives me back to play GTA 5 all over again. Anyway, if you played GTA 5, you should've already known who is the one inside Michael's grave. (Else, wait for "Burying the Hatchet", where the secret revealed and Trevor [Noire in this fanfic] will get the answer). Next up, we finally meet the Lowee sisters. Stay tuned for "Rom and Ram" and until then, stay awesome!  
Extra P. S  
**_**Ram: Avecer, how you going to solve the "N" word for us?**_

_**Avecer: I have my own way for that, just you wait.**_


End file.
